Danger Is My Middle Name
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: Lae has never been a nice girl. She's never been cheerful, or considerate towards others. However, she's got a power you can't begin to imagine, and Megatron wants that power. Now a difficult, mean, hateful girl has been thrown in among the Autobots, and she's paired with the rookie.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know this was not on any of my stats or ideas, but I couldn't resist! When I saw the episode "Legacy," and even before that one, I thought Smokescreen should find a human partner of his own. Takes place kind of during the "Human Factor" and goes kind of AU after that. Okay, in this story, you can expect...

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one **OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 1

"Please, Lord Megatron, I can be of service! I have one more trick! Please, I beg of you," Silas begged as Knockout was dragging him away. Knockout scoffed, and would have kept walking, but Megatron stopped him, intrigued.

"Very well, Silas. You have two kliks. Start talking."

Silas shook Knockout off him and stood up, walking swiftly to the computer and pulling up a file on a human girl. The profile showed a full-body picture of a Gothic girl with her nose pierced and a scowl seemingly etched eternally upon her face.

"A human child?" Megatron asked, sounding unimpressed.

"I assure you, Lord Megatron, this human girl is no mere child. She has a power beyond any man's wildest dreams. Yes, she's sixteen years old, which is rather young, but the power is there, nevertheless. She calls herself, the Puppetmaster."

* * *

"Lae! Where do you think you're going? I told you that you were grounded!" a woman screamed at the top of her lungs as her daughter trooped past her. Said girl dutifully ignored her mother.

"Lae!" At the woman's shout, the girl paused in the kitchen doorway, glanced back at her mother, and snapped, "Go to Hell!" Before continuing on her way. The mother became flustered as she followed the Gothic girl. Lae didn't stop; she stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her on her way out. The mother sighed to herself. Where had she gone wrong with that one? Lae used to be such a sweet girl. Now she stomped around in heavy Goth boots, and wore black and red clothes that had chains on them. In fact, the other day, the girl had gone out and gotten her nose pierced! The mother shook her head and went back into the kitchen, knowing Lae would be back eventually.

Lae was walking around the town they had just moved to. All her siblings were making friends in this dead-end town of Jasper, Nevada, but Lae just couldn't be bothered. Why should she? Friends were a waste of time. They say they would always be there for you, and then they stab you in the back and tell the world your secrets.

So, really, friends? Thanks, but no. She could live without.

As she continued walking around the town, the small amount of respect she had for it slowly diminished until it was non-existent. There was nothing here! Nothing for her to do, no place for her to eat decent food, and why the hell was it so hot outside? They had only been here a week and she already hated it. How was this an improvement? One dead-end to another? Yeah, sure, **that's **an improvement, you stupid parents. Now, she was seriously beginning to consider stirring up some trouble, if only to give herself something to do.

After all, she could do anything. The world was hers to command, and there was nothing anyone could do about it, not even the government. Although, said government was trying to fool themselves into believing they could control her. They could move her anywhere in the world; she would never bow to them.

So, her mind made up, she smirked and ducked down an alley when she saw some kids coming. One was a tall red-headed boy, who was seemingly mercilessly teasing the shorter boy with glasses. Still smirking to herself, Lae held out her hand towards the taller boy, reaching for her power buried inside.

**Pulse.** The boy froze, his eyes going wide in panic as he realized he hadn't willingly stopped.

Lae's smirk widened into an almost evil grin. He was under her control. She could see the clear, puppet-like strings of power stretching from her hand to him. And the best part? He would never know what had happened, and neither would anyone else.

**Reeeee. **The power hummed in her head as she made the boy lift one hand, and then proceeded to make him give himself a black eye. She repeated this a few times, until the boy fell to the ground in a heap, having been knocked out cold.

Now she turned her attention to the younger boy. The whole time the older one had been beating himself up, the younger one had stood there in wide-eyed alarm. He slowly backed away from the body crumpled on the ground, and Lae quickly snapped her hand in his direction; there was no way he would get away from her!

**Pulse.**

The power rushed to obey, the strings of power attaching to the young boy. He didn't look much older than eleven years old. Poor thing would be traumatized if she turned him into her puppet. Lae didn't pity him at all.

The boy now stood in a half-running position, and Lae manipulated him to walk back towards her. Stiffly, like a robot, he walked over to her. He was resisting, Lae could actually feel his mind struggling to regain control, but she was **much **stronger. She always had been, and she always would be. It was a fact of life. Freaks would always be on top.

The boy stepped closer, and Lae pushed away from the wall she had been leaning against to coo, "Hello there, little one. Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out all by yourself?" Here, she could not resist a sadistic chuckle. The poor kid looked terrified by her mere presence. Good. Scaring people was fun! Hurting them even more so. After all, they couldn't fight back.

Because of these beliefs-Freak superiority, racism, scaring people being fun, hurting them even more so, etc.-people often called her evil, heartless, sadistic, and that one time another freak with similar beliefs had called her diabolical. She was none of the above, although that diabolical one sounded pretty good, and yes, maybe she was a **little **sadistic, but she wasn't heartless. She still had a heart in there somewhere, even if she had put up so many walls that no one could ever touch it again, it was there, and something in this little boy's eyes almost made her walls come crashing down, and her smile faltered.

The key word, however, was almost.

Then the sadistic smile was back full force, and the powers binding the boy tightened. "You know little one, I have ultimate control. I could make you kill your friend there-" "He's not my friend," the boy said, but Lae continued on as though he hadn't spoken, "It would be the perfect crime. Your fingerprints would be on the dead body, and I wouldn't get caught for my own crime! Oh, so tempting..."

"Lae! Quit it!" someone shouted. Lae glanced to the entrance of the alley to see a familiar figure, and she scowled. Really, must he always ruin her fun?

"Oh fine, brother dearest," Lae sneered, dropping the threatening stance and scary voice as she glared at the tall boy approaching her. It did not escape his notice that Lae still held the little boy's mind captive.

"Let him go, Lae. What would Father or Mother say?" the boy asked with a pointed look in his sister's direction. Lae bristled at the mention of her father.

"I have **never **given a damn what that woman ever thought, and as for Father, don't pretend you care, Reginald! You hated Father! You have always been Mommy's Golden Boy, Mommy's little Angel, and I've always been the family's dark little secret, the skeleton in the closet, the Dark little Devil! Father cared, though, because Freaks have to stick together! I bet we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you had the gene, too!" Lae exploded, glaring at her brother as the anger burning inside her overcame her, controlling her mind and twisting it beyond all rational thoughts.

Reginald met his sister's outburst with a cool stare and an expression on his face suggesting this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation, and then he said, "Go home, Lae." He was indifferent, as though every last accusation Lae had just thrown at him was true.

Again, Lae was enraged, "I will not! You are not the boss of me! I can control you; I can control the world! Power to the Freaks!" She flicked her wrist, and the young boy fell to the ground as he was suddenly released, and Lae ran off while her brother simply sighed, shaking his head as he watched her leave.

Reginald turned to the young boy, saying, "I'm sorry about my sister. She's a bit sadistic, heartless, evil, diabolical, crazy, or all of the above. When she was born back in Germany, and the government realized she was a Freak three years later, we were kicked out of the country. When we reached America, the government here took her away for several years. When we finally got her back when she was seven, she had changed. Instead of being the sweet and kind girl she was four years before, she was bitter, hateful, sadistic, twisted, and I go so far as to say evil. When our Father died a few months ago because of some Freak-haters, she kind of went off the deep-end. If she ever gives anyone in this town trouble, tell them to ask for Reginald Mallow. I'm the only one she listens to."

The small boy stood and dusted himself off, saying, "No, I understand, really. That sound horrible. There is no need to apologize. I'm Raf, by the way. Thanks for saving me."

The taller boy shook his head with a slight laugh, "Man kid, you forgive too easily. Whatever, Raf. If Lae gives you any trouble, ask for Reginald." With that said, "Reginald" walked away to find the loose cannon that he was (not) proud to call his little sister.

* * *

Yeah, okay, so **maybe **I like being mean to OCs! **Maybe **I like to try writing for miserable people every once in a while. Even if you don't like that style, please leave a review/constructive comment, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! The response I got to this story shocked me! Several favorites and follows, and a review in about one day! That has never happened before; my inbox on my email has never been so full! I'm glad people like this story! Okay, in this story, you can expect...

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 2

Lae...was beyond furious. She was not some whimp to be ordered around! She was a Freak, a very powerful Freak! No one messes with the Puppetmaster! She stomped down the street, fully aware of the killing aura around her because people were avoiding her. It was nice to know that **some **people recognized her power.

She continued walking, fully enjoying the fact that everyone went out of their way to avoid her. However, when a red-headed girl who looking like her total opposite didn't get out of her way, instead of being polite, or moving around the red-head, Lae shoved her aside as she was walking, muttering, "Out of my way, Princess!" The girl stumbled and just barely managed to stay upright, glaring at Lae as she walked past her, seeming blissfully unaware of the killing aura that Lae was oh-so proud of.

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Rude much?" Lae froze at the girl's words, and if it was possible, she became even more angry. Her left eye twitched as she struggled to contain her anger, which was completely not like her. Finally she gave up on self-control and spun towards the other girl, instantly entering her mind and taking control of her.

The girl froze up, her eyes wide with panic when she found herself unable to move as Lae stepped closer to her and hissed, "Don't talk to me like that, human. I can make you kill yourself. I can make you suffer, or trap you in a coma, turn your own mind into your worst nightmare, and I have no qualms against doing so. I suggest you watch what you say to me before I turn your life into Hell on Earth."

Lae would have continued with her threats, but once again, that **same person **who always ruined life for her decided to show up and try to control her, "Lae! What did I say? I told you to go home! You've caused enough trouble!" Reginald grabbed his sister's arm and yanked her away from the terrified red-head. Green eyes blazing with fury and hate met calm brown eyes.

She was at the end of her admittedly small amount of patience. Reginald was always trying to control her, take the fun out of her life, giving her that calm stare that just seemed to look into her very soul and declare her a devil. She hated that stare! How could he, her own brother, give her that reproachful look? How could he look at her and declare her unworthy of life? She knew what he thought of her. He thought she was evil, heartless, insane. His cold brown eyes looked into her own, and saw into her soul, searing that hate into her, making her feel useless. All Lae's life, Reginald had been there, hovering over her, watching her every move, judging her, and not in a good way.

She was sick of it; enough was enough.

Lae dropped the red-head's mind and jumped into her brother's.

Instead of going for the "motor functions" Lae sent a simple thought into his mind, **Die.**

Die, he did. Reginald's grip on her arm went slack, and he fell to the ground in a heap. As Lae withdrew from his silent, unresponsive mind, her eyes cleared, and the hate and anger induced fog over her mind faded away, leaving only horror in its place. She had just...no...NO! She hadn't meant it, it wasn't supposed to work, that wasn't supposed to happen, she didn't...No.

Panic, fear, and sadness all overcame her, and without looking at the shocked red-head, the shocked **witness**, she fled. She ran as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast, and didn't bother to watch where she was going. She didn't care where she ended up at this point in time. Lae wanted to run as far as she could, and then run some more. Running would make it all better. Running would help. She could out-run her crimes, out-run her own evil.

Maybe all those people were right. She **was **evil! And this wasn't the first time she'd killed someone either, but it was the first time she'd killed someone with every intention of doing so, and to make things worse, the one she had **wanted **to kill was her own brother!

She ran on.

A sign flashed past, happily saying, _You're now leaving Jasper. Come back soon!_

She didn't care that she was leaving town; she ran out into the desert, slowing down once far enough away until she stopped, and doubled over, placing her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. As she stood there, trying to catch her breath and staring at the black pavement at her feet, she heard a car engine behind her. Slowly standing up straight, she glanced behind her.

A strange purple car was rolling up beside her. It looked kind of out-of-place in the dull town, and had an almost Gothic look. It was cool, but something about it seemed off. The windows were heavily tinted until practically pitch black, as though the driver wanted to hide something.

The car stopped and simply sat there for a moment, as though waiting for something. Starting to feel unnerved, Lae turned around and started walking farther into the desert. The car's engine rumbled to life and followed. Feeling seriously creeped out now, Lae started running again, and the car followed. Glancing back, Lae saw something that would probably be forever burned into her memory. The car burst apart with a squeal of metal, the plating shifting until it formed a bipedal man-like robot.

"Shit!" Lae shouted, and started running faster, hoping to get away. The robot fired a shot with its laser, and the pavement in front of Lae exploded, causing Lae to stop lest she fall into the hole now in the middle of the road. Lae spun around, knowing she would have to fight, and try to use her powers. Would it work? Do robots even **have **brains?

**Pulse.**

Lae sent her powers out, and sensed something new. The robot did not function the way a human brain might, but she could get a basic understanding. There was a central unit that controlled everything, and many other electrical components she didn't understand. The basic was to use common sense. What turns off a computer? **Shut down.**

That was all it took. The central unit stalled, slowly turning everything off, until finally, it was like a switch was flipped to the "off" position. The robot fell to the ground, its once glowing red optics now dark. Lae stared at the motionless thing for a moment, and then smiled, throwing her fist into the air and shouting, "Yeah! That's why I'm the Puppetmaster! You don't do anything I don't approve of now! In your face, you stupid robot!"

"Oh, very good. You've managed to kill a non-sentient drone. How would you do against me, I wonder?" Shocked, Lae looked around for the owner of the smooth, accented voice. Seeing no one around, Lae risked a glance up.

Hovering just above her, was another robot, this one a blue and gold color with wings. Confident, Lae tried to pull the same trick with this robot, and screamed at what hit her, grabbing her head as agony washed over her. Her head pounded in her skull, feeling as though it was trying to break out. Assaulted by memories and emotions, Lae fell into a confused daze. These memories weren't hers; she'd never had a twin. She'd never been in emotional torment. Yet suddenly she had no idea what was her and what was this strange robot. It was like she **was **him there for a split second, before she retreated from his mind. That had never happened before, and she had no idea what to do.

The pain was overwhelming, she was defenseless, she had murdered her own brother, and now the robot stood over her, smirking. Unable to take the stress, Lae blacked out.

* * *

That is chapter two, with a little bit of a cliff-hanger there! So, love it, hate it, what do you really think? Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much everyone! I'm glad you like this story. Okay, in this story, you can expect...

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 3

There was nothing, and then there was something. It was a light, and it was blinding. The last moments of panic and anger hit her, and as she returned to the waking world, she snapped upright and lashed out with her powers.

Then she let out a scream, recoiling from whoever's mind she had invaded and curling in on herself. What was that? Why did it hurt so much? Memories that weren't her own swam through her head. Two robots, one crimson, the other gold, were in the majority of the memories. There was pain. There was death. There was also the despair felt after a failed surgery...What the Hell?

"Ow! Shit! My head!" Lae shouted, finally opening her eyes to look around. This...was not where she remembered being. She was in a metal and rock room, with...more giant robots. Ignoring the ache in her head, Lae struggled to her feet. She was on a cot, and when her feet hit the ground, she pushed upright, swaying slightly before grabbing the cot to stay steady.

"Where the hell am I? Why did you kidnap me? I demand answers!" Lae shouted, taking a step away from the robots in front of her. They were all so tall...they could easily step on her and squish her, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it! Her powers weren't working, her brain was still trying to explode out of her skull, she had no idea where she was, and...she had nowhere to go. She had murdered her own brother, making her a fugitive. The government would hunt her down, sedate her, lock her up and throw away the key. It wasn't like she could expect any help or mercy, either! The government had been looking for excuses to lock her up, and her own family would be out for revenge.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, not by the robots, but by another human. "Calm down, Lae. You're safe now." Lae shifted her attention to the woman who had spoken. She had black hair pulled out of her face, wasn't very tall, and was dressed like a nurse. But what would a nurse be doing here, and how did she know her name?

"How the hell do you know my name?" Lae shrieked. She realized her voice had jumped up an octave, and she was practically hysterical, but now she didn't care about her tough girl reputation. Her head was pounding, she was surrounded by strangers, she had murdered her own brother, had been attacked by a giant robot, no sorry, **two **giant robots, and she was just ready to rip someone's head off. Whenever she got stressed like this, she always acted weak because she felt weak, but she also knew for a fact that it made her even more of a bitch than before.

The strange woman held up her hands in a placating manner as she took a couple of steps closer, and Lae's instincts kicked in. Before she could think about it, her powers had snapped out to control the woman. There was no splitting pain this time, but there was a slight twinge of pain, although it was easily ignored. The woman didn't even realized what had happened. Suddenly she had no choice except to walk away, and when the force controlling her pulled away, some internal instinct told her to **stay away**.

Stay away she did. Lae was not about to let anyone come near her. Her senses sharpened, until she became aware of the others in the room. There were two human boys, one of which she recognized as the boy she had turned into a puppet, six robots, the strange woman, and there were other minds deeper within this place, but she dared not reach out so far for fear of her brain being attacked again.

Her kidnappers started talking amongst themselves. She picked up phrases such as, "shock" "possible trauma" "wild animal" and one particular word that stood out among it all "Freak."

They were speaking of her kind!

What were their evil plans? Was taking her the first step to destroying all Freaks everywhere? Well, they certainly were wrong. Every Freak was easily replaceable, even the leader of the Freaks. Anyone could take her place, or take the leader's place in the event of a disappearance or death. No one was too important. The lost ones were mourned, of course, but never for long. It was unneeded sentiment when there was a war to be fought, and more lives in need of saving.

Finally, another stranger attempted to approach her. This one was dressed as a punk, with pink and black hair, and similar clothes with the main color scheme of dark navy blue, pink, and some black. Another Goth/punk. Did they think she would be more open to another Goth? Well, yes, she was reassured to see a friendly face, but not so relaxed that she would let her guard down.

The girl came a few steps closer, and that was when Lae felt it. The girl **was **one of her kind! Although, from the radioactive readings she had sensed, it was not an apparent ability, and Lae doubted anyone knew it was there, least of all the girl. Lae let the girl come within hitting distance, and then the girl wisely stopped as she saw the weary look that Lae was giving her.

The other girl held out her hand, saying, "Hi! I'm Miko." Lae warily looked at her out-stretched hand, and hesitantly shook it.

"Miko...you're one of us," Lae muttered softly, so only the two of them heard. Miko tilted her head to the side in confusion, and then a bright smile crossed her face.

"You mean I'm a Freak like you? Sweet! What's my power? Can you teach me how to control it? I bet I'll get to fight all kinds of evil guys now! Hey, do you guys have like an underground cult place where you meet and chant a bunch of weird spells, because that would be so cool!" Miko suddenly burst into wild chatter, startling Lae, who recoiled in shock, eyes wide.

Was...was she always like that? If she was, she'd be eaten alive in the world of Freaks. Either that, or it would be like putting her through a shredder and being spat back out. Whichever way it went, it wouldn't be pretty.

As much as she hated to interrupt the girl's excited chatter...oh wait, she didn't, "Miko!" That got the Asian girl's attention, because she instantly looked back at Lae, who sighed and rubbed her temples. This was not helping her headache at all.

"While I would be fine with helping you discover your gift and teaching you to control it, I kind of have **no **idea what is going on, and I would very much like to know. And I would appreciate it if you kept your voice down and spoke slowly because I have a horrible headache.," Lae said with yet another sigh. She had a feeling her normal bitchy approach would not work when speaking to Miko, so we should have to use the tone of voice she used on young Freaks-in-training.

Miko instantly became more serious, "You're in the Autobot base. Bumblebee arrived after you had passed out and chased Dreadwing off before bringing you back here. You've been in a kind of coma state for two days, and don't worry. The Autobots are the good guys and you're completely safe here."

Autobots? Bumblebee? What kind of crazy alternate dimension had she fallen into? Miko seemed to take her silence as acceptance, because she turned and began talking to the others in the room.

Wait a minute. Two days in a coma?

Before Lae could start ranting about the unfairness of it all in her head, one thing that the tallest robot said got her attention, "We will need to assign Lae a guardian if the Decepticons are after her power. We can not let them achieve their goal."

Well, that was **not **acceptable. Not at all. "Wait just a damn minute here! I'm not some dainty thing that needs protecting! I can take care of myself! If you think you're gonna get away with assigning some weird robot to stalk me for weeks on end in the name of "protecting" me, you're dead wrong!" Lae shouted, stomping forward until she could glare right up at the robot, momentarily forgetting he could simply step on her if she annoyed him too much.

"Whoa! Lae, hold on a minute. No one is saying you're weak or anything. But your powers are actually a hinderance against robots, right? So it makes sense to have someone who can beat up the Decepticons! It won't be permanent or anything. Just until we can get the Decepticons to stop coming after you," Miko hurriedly explained.

Lae paused for a minute. Would it really be so bad to have extra protection. A small, irrational part of her screamed "yes" while the more rational part said "no." Her rational side won out, and she begrudgingly agreed. The tallest robot nodded to show he respected her descion.

"Now then. The matter of a guardian...Ratchet?"

"I have better things to do, like making sure all of you stay in one piece!" the white and red robot who was apparently called Ratchet snapped back. Good. Lae probably wouldn't get along with him anyway. He was too much like her dead grandpa.

"Oh! Oh, oh, I got an idea! Why doesn't Bulkhead watch her too? It'll be awesome!" Miko suggested. The tallest robot, obviously the leader, did not seem impressed by this idea.

"Miko, along with being your guardian, Bulkhead has other duties as well, and would not be able to protect you both and perform to the best of his ability as part of the team. If we were not in a constant battle to reach the Iacon relics, that would be a different story. Although, perhaps Wheeljack would be able to...?"

"Sorry Prime, not going to happen. Jacky doesn't babysit," the robot who looked like a giant wrecking ball interrupted. Prime paused, and then nodded in agreement. "Then we only have one choice left. Smokescreen?" A young energetic silver-colored robot jumped to attention, walking forward eagerly, eyes locked on the Prime. Lae wanted to laugh at that look. He obviously idolized the Prime.

"Yeah Prime?"

"You will be Lae's guardian."

* * *

Dun dun dun! This will not end well! How will Lae react? How will Smokescreen feel being put on "babysitting duty?" I'll tell you, in the next chapter. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I have never, **never **gotten a response like this before! I am really happy right now! You guys are awesome! **Okay, in this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...** [Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 4

That statement the leader of this rag-tag bunch made, also caused all hell to break loose.

"What?"

"Have you lost your mind? Smokescreen is the rookie! **How **is that protection for Lae?"

"I feel sorry for the human! She won't last a minute with Smokescreen!"

[I am staying out of this conversation, but I'll admit it's a bad idea.]

"What?! Babysitting duty! Prime, come on! I thought I was doing better as part of the team! Why am I being punished?"

At that last comment, Lae snapped, "Hey! Listen here, hotshot! I didn't ask for this! Do you think I **want** to be stuck playing damsel in distress? 'Cause I sure as Hell don't! I have better things to do than hang out around here, and if we're stuck hanging out with each other, we'll have to swallow our pride, grow up, and make do! Got it? So, if that's all, I kind of want to get out of here...where is here, anyway?"

However, the red and white robot, Ratchet, quickly derailed that train of thought, "Oh, no. You're not leaving. The Decepticons know where you live and will be waiting for you to come crawling back home. You are safest here, and as for where we are, you do not need to know!"

Lae was not pleased by this answer. She scowled. They couldn't keep her here! Freak or human, she had rights! She opened her mouth, having every intention of telling everyone in the room just **what **she thought about being locked up, but Miko grabbed her arm, squealing with excitement, "I'll show you around! And you need to know who everyone is, too! Okay, first off, the big tall one is Optimus Prime, the grumpy medic is Ratchet, the one you called hotshot is Smokescreen, Bumblebee is the yellow and black one, Acree is the blue one, and this," and here Miko dragged Lae over to the green robot who looked like a wrecking ball, "is Bulkhead. He's awesome, and the best friend ever! Okay, now for the tour. Come on, Bulk!"

Lae wanted to dig in her heels and throw a fit, but, although she was a total bitch, she was not juvenile. She was probably more mature than any of the humans here. So far, that's what it seemed like. So, she reluctantly allowed Miko to drag her away while Bulkhead followed.

The Autobots watched the younger girl drag the stranger off, and then turned to the other humans in the room. There was uneasy silence for a moment, and Optimus finally spoke, "Tell us everything you know about these...Freaks."

Raf turned to his computer, pulling up a few files.

"Freaks were outed to the public twenty-eight years ago when a boy who had gone insane set fire to a few buildings in New York City. The fire was put out by a nineteen year old woman who could control water. Eyewitnesses said the boy had been burned by his own fires and was in intense agony, before practically begging the woman to kill him. She killed him, and when the police showed up, they handcuffed her, took her out of the city, and shot her three times. No trial by jury, no chance to defend herself, just senseless murder. After that, the Freaks went underground. As far as I know, there have been no interactions between Freaks and humans. Until now, that is. Of course, there's that whole suspicion about a secret war brewing or even in-progress. Who knows?" the boy shrugged as he finished his story.

"Is that really all anyone knows?" Ratchet demanded, sounding annoyed as he leveled a glare at each human in the room.

"That's everything. The article is really small, and after the Freaks went underground, there was no real way to ask them anything. They don't trust us; they never have, and they probably never will. They've held a grudge for **twenty-eight **years because we murdered the Freak who was actually trying to help us. She was the first, and now the last. Just a few days ago, Lae actually attacked me. According to her brother, she's had a difficult life, but I think it's more like she has a grudge against all of humanity," Raf explained, once again tapping away at his computer keyboard, running "Freak" through the search engine in desperate hope for more information.

A link popped up with a question displayed below said link. _Do you want to see the TRUTH about the Freaks? _Raf quickly clicked the "Yes" button, and he was taken to a new website. The background screen was black, and there were pictures and words all over the background. He quickly checked the web address; Freak dot org.

There were pictures, videos, passages set up like journal entries, all published by, supposedly, the Freaks themselves. Jack looked over his shoulder and said, "Whoa. When did this website go up?" Raf shook his head, which was his way of saying I don't know, because he was too awed to reply. Here was a website that would tell them everything they needed to know, and the Freaks themselves wanted the world to know this stuff!

Raf clicked on the entries made by other Freaks so he could read some of them.

One said, _Haha, humans are so stupid! They thought their precious police caught that robber! The police were no where to be seen, and I ended up kicking that robber's ass! I rock! Signed, Mother Earth._

Another one read, _So I was playing my guitar and singing on the street the other day, hoping to make money, and I got a bunch of money! Then someone approached me and told me I was a Freak, and I didn't believe them at first, but then when they told me **what **my power was, I believed it. So, I guess I'm one of you guys now! I'm glad I've finally found a place where I fit in. Signed, Siren._

The most recent one was slightly more chilling than the other two, _Come on, guys! We're Freaks! How stupid can you all get? We'll never fit in among the humans, and we'll never be excepted! I call for action! We can't hide in the shadows forever! We need to rise up and destroy them all! Signed, Switchblade._

"Sounds like there are a few Freaks out there who aren't too pleased by the current arrangements," Ratchet commented as he caught sight of the website page.

"Ignore him." Everyone glanced around at that voice. Lae was calmly walking up the stairs to the human's hang out with Miko trailing behind. She had obviously seen the most recent post, and wasn't impressed. "Switchblade's been calling for the destruction of the earth for years. Our leader always shoots him down. He wants to overthrow her and lead us all to war, but what most don't realize is that he wants to destroy the earth, humans, and kill us all in the process. He calls it "Rebirth" but I call it certifiable insanity," Lae continued, and then swiped Raf's computer from him, easily logging in to put up her own entry passage.

_Switchblade is a jack-ass. We all know our Leader knows what's best for us all. I say we keep doing what we've been doing; fewer people die that way. And Switchblade, keep your suicidal comments to yourself! We'll settle this issue at the next meeting. Signed, The Puppetmaster._

"Can I make an account? You're gonna help me with my powers, right? Do I get a cool name?" Miko asked excitedly. Lae rolled her eyes.

"I have a genuine question. Why don't you support Switchblade if you think you're superior to humans?"

* * *

Well, how will Lae respond to that? We will be seeing a small background for her, next chapter! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

I have never, **never **gotten a response like this before! I am really happy right now! You guys are awesome! This chapter will mostly be flashbacks. **Okay, in this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...** [Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 5

Lae went absolutely still at the innocent question, not looking at anyone. If she had looked at anyone, they would have seen that far away look in her eyes, because memories were resurfacing. They were memories she had pushed as far back in her mind as possible, and it still wasn't enough.

~FLASHBACK~

She was only nine years old when she met Switchblade. At the time, they had been living in a small town in Montana, and when her mother had screamed at her about something she could barely remember now, she ran away. Sitting in the alley, crying, Lae looked up when she heard a voice call out to her. He was eleven years old, and cute in a kind of nerdy way, meaning he was all gangly awkward limbs with a charming smile, wild dark brown hair that was kind of curly, and his eyes...they were indescribably beautiful. The thing that stuck out the most, however, were the scars all over him, as though someone had taken a blade and cut him up.

Lae sniffled and wiped her eyes as the boy came closer. She mentally screamed at herself; how could she be such a weak coward? "Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

Lae sniffled again before admitting, "My mother was yelling at me for killing the neighbor's cat. It was an honest mistake. I summoned the kitty, and it walked into the middle of the road to cross the street. The truck came too fast, and I couldn't stop it, and it killed the poor kitty. Now my mother is mad. She says it's my fault I was born a Freak." Then Lae's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

She hadn't meant to say that. Father had always said to never tell anyone she was a Freak. He said humans were vile creatures who never understood Freaks, and never would. Some reacted with fear, others with anger and hate. Lae braced herself for a response like Father had mentioned, but to her surprise, the boy smiled and stepped closer, holding out his hand. "My name is Switchblade, and I'm a Freak too. Who are you?" Lae stared at his outstretched hand in awe.

Another Freak? She had thought she would never meet one. And what kind of name was Switchblade? Maybe it reflected his powers. Should she choose a name like that, too? She glanced up to meet his eyes. They were full of understanding, and as he patiently waited for a response, Lae made her decision. "Call me The Puppetmaster." She accepted his hand, and they shook, before he pulled her to her feet, saying, "You're one of the first Freaks I've met. We've got to stick together as a species. I promise I'll always be there for you. Freaks take care of their own." Looking into his eyes, right then and there, in that moment in time, she believed every word of it.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Lae?" Jolted out of her thoughts, Lae came up with a quick response, "Switchblade doesn't want to kill **just** humans. He wants all Freaks dead, too. Including himself. We've never really seen eye-to-eye." Then she shrugged. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest, feeling as though it was trying to break out. She **really **hoped they bought the half-assed excuse.

All the robots, no, **Autobots **as Miko had told her, had bought the story and quickly let it go, as did the black haired human boy, Jack, and his mother, June. However, Miko and Raf were studying her, as though trying to read her mind.

Finally, Miko nodded slowly, before saying, "Come on, Lae, let's go watch Bulkhead practice in the training room." Miko and Bulkhead led the way while Lae trailed slowly behind. Yes, the response she's given them had been true, but it wasn't **just **that. There was so much more to it. Lae sat down by Miko when they entered the training room, but she was soon zoning out again, getting lost in memories she didn't want.

~FLASHBACK~

She gently touched the wounds on his head. The gashes were horrible there, but it was nothing compared to what Switchblade had done to his neck. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, and her heart felt as though it had just shattered. Three years ago, she had met Switchblade. Three years ago, he hadn't been a monster.

She had thought Switchblade was her friend, but when she had **tried **to find happiness, he dared to stop her, attacking a fellow Freak and ripping him to shreds. She had never seen anything so brutal, and while she respected the savagery of Switchblade's attack, she couldn't even begin to comprehend why. Why had he attacked Trent? He had done nothing wrong.

"This is what happens to Freaks who break the order. Happiness is overrated. Love is dead. Do not let yourself be fooled again, or I promise you'll see a massacre even worse than this," Switchblade promised darkly. The fourteen year old boy stood behind her, blood dripping from his knife-like hands. She turned around and looked at him, looked into his eyes. Those eyes that she once thought so beautiful were completely dark now, the faint glimmer of insanity increased until Switchblade looked more like a wild animal than anything else. Her heart hardened at that look. Never again. He would pay dearly for this. For betraying the trust she would never again give to him.

~TWO YEARS LATER~

He had taught her to hate. Once upon a time, she might have felt pain for losing the one friend she'd ever had, but no longer. In a way, he had been right. Emotions would get you no where. Hate and anger were a life force, but death was not something to talk so lightly about. He stood before the Freak Council that she had become a part of, pleading for the leader to change her mind, to send every Freak to war.

He called for death and destruction. He called for a full-out war against the humans. Lae knew how his mind worked. He would sit back on the sidelines, watching as the humans and the Freaks tore each other apart. He took delight in all the deaths that would occur. As he preached to the leader about the benefits of war, Lae could barely contain the urge to kill him right there. How dare he! How dare he act as though he was the only one who mattered. Rebirth, what kind of shit was that?

"No," Leader stated simply. Switchblade's eyes widened comically, and he protested, "But, Leader-" At her leader's wave, Lae shot out her hand, not even entering Switchblade's mind to control him. She'd done that once before, and wasn't about to do it again. **"SILENCE! How dare you question our leader! Respect her choice. Leave, now. Do not return until three meetings after this one," **Lae ordered. Sometimes it was weird, the way her powers worked. Her voice took on a stronger quality, leaving people unable to disobey her.

Since she had ordered it, Switchblade had no choice except to agree. Yet as he left, he turned back, and their eyes met. The expression there told her everything she needed to know. 'This is far from over.' She met the challenge with her own stare. 'Bring it on.'

~END FLASHBACK~

"Hey, kid! Come on, pay attention!'' Lae was snapped out of her memories once again, this time by Smokescreen. Lae glared up at him. "What do you want? And don't call me kid!" Smokescreen ignored her second question and chose to answer the first one, "Boss-bot says to take you back to your house to pick up some stuff. You coming or what?"

Lae continued to glare at him. He was ignorant and hard-headed, and Lae felt her personality clash with his. She wanted to sigh in exasperation. This guardian setup would **not **be easy.

* * *

That's that! Lae's background! If you have any questions about it, or didn't understand something in this chapter, PM me or ask in a review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...** [Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 6

Lae couldn't help but be grateful that her family had not been home when she slithered in through the basement window. Had they been there, that would not have been a pleasant meeting.

Although, considering the past few days, and the fact that she had been missing, her mother and her step-father probably thought she was dead anyway. Not that it mattered to her either way; she had never cared for the people who dared call themselves her family and they had never treated her like she was part of said family.

Lae threw her stuff into the back seat and sat down in the front of Smokescreen, placing her hands lightly on the steering wheel to pretend she was driving. She was slightly disturbed to think that she was sitting **inside **him. He drove down the road, and there was awkward silence for a small amount of time.

Finally, Smokescreen spoke, "So, uh...what is there...about you? Uh...okay, that was awkward. Maybe I should rephrase that. How do you rephrase something like that? Let me try again. Uh..."

Lae wanted to slam her head against something. Great. Just her luck. She was stuck with the rookie who was socially awkward as her guardian. With a sigh, Lae stated, "You're asking about my life. Do you really want to know? Do I really have to tell you, because I really don't want to talk about it."

"Look just...tell me what it's like, being a Freak," Smokescreen finally said. Once again, Lae was silent. Then, she spoke again, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Aw come on. It can't be all bad. There's got to be something about being a Freak that you like, something that you want to actually talk about."

Lae felt something inside her...snap. "You wanna know? You really wanna know? Fine! I'll tell you! I was born a Freak, kept under close observation, kicked out of my homeland when I was three because my ability developed and I murdered someone, moved to America, taken away for four years and kept with others of my kind as a government experiment, and I've faced racial prejudice ever since! Which leads me to the fact that humans are heartless," Lae almost shouted, all the hate and anger she felt pouring out with the words.

Her anger was boiling over, and she quickly gave up the pretense of driving, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring into the distance. Smokescreen wisely fell silent for the rest of the drive, and when they pulled back up at the base,Lae was all too happy to get out of the car, which allowed Smokescreen to transform. "Lae! Come here, you've got to see this!" Miko called from over by the TV at the human lounge area.

Lae walked over, and Miko gestured for her to sit down. She did so, and Miko hit play on the TV. A news report came on, going straight to a live news feed in DC.

_"Nicole Mear, you are found guilty of being a Freak behind the scenes, pulling strings and giving orders to your fellow Freaks. Your deeds against humanity have the penalty of death. Do you have any last words or confessions?"_

Nicole, the Leader of the Freaks, looked right at the camera, and said, _"I have committed no crimes against the human race. Every choice I ever made, every order I ever gave, was for the good of my people. I realize now the error of my ways. My time has come to an end, but the master of strings will succeed me. No Freak will be left undefended, and we will see the downfall of the human race. The master of the strings will take my place. We will not be stopped."_

There was silence, and then the reporter went on to say how Nicole was to be shot. Lae and Miko watched with horror as a man lined up a gun with Nicole's heart, and Lae looked away when the trigger was pulled. The bang from the TV echoed in the large room, and she winced.

The news report ended after that, and Miko turned to Lae,saying, "I wonder who she meant would be the new leader. Do you have any idea who she might have been talking about?" Her eyes shone, so full of hope and curiosity. Lae slowly nodded.

"Master of strings is another way of saying master of puppets, which means Puppetmaster. I am to be the next leader. Nicole wants me to lead our people to war."

* * *

This is a shorter chapter, but the next one will be longer. This chapter just didn't want to be written, either. Well, review please!


	7. Chapter 7

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...** [Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 7

The darkness was everywhere. Every Freak could feel it mobilize as they awaited orders from the new leader. The darkness and the delayed reaction to a leadership change caused many to worry. Normally, the new leader would call a meeting right away, and many knew if The Puppetmaster delayed any longer, Switchblade and his followers would rise up and try to seize power, which ultimately would lead to the death of all Freaks because Switchblade had no tactical intelligence.

So when the order to attend an emergency meeting came from The Puppetmaster through Sonar, it was as though their species had let out a collective breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

Of course, there was still the issue of how Lae was going to get there. And, as much as it pained her to admit it, Lae knew she would need help from the two humans on base. "So wait, let me get this straight. You want me, to distract Ratchet, and you want Raf to remotely activate the Ground Bridge, just so you and Miko can go to the mall? At seven 'o' clock at night? That doesn't make any sense at all," Jack stated when Lae and Miko had voiced their request.

Lae scowled, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at Jack before saying, "I don't have to explain my motives to you, human! I was simply telling you your first choice. Your second choice is to become my puppet and still do whatever I say. So what's it gonna be? The easy way, or my way?" Jack's eyes darted back and forth between Lae, Miko, Ratchet, and back to Lae again. He knew she was manipulating him, but what choice did he have? This was a girl who was used to getting her way, and denying her might make things worse. So, he nodded reluctantly, and an almost evil grin crossed Lae's face. As Jack called Ratchet over, he really wished he hadn't agreed to this.

When Smokescreen walked into the main room, searching for Lae, and maybe Ratchet just so he could annoy the medic, the sight gave him pause. Arcee's human, Jack, was babbling as he attempted to keep Ratchet's attention, waving his arms around frantically. Ratchet just looked annoyed. He wanted to laugh at the poor medic, but what he saw next almost stalled his processor.

The Ground Bridge was open, and...Miko and Lae were sneaking through it? That didn't seem right. "Uh...Ratchet?" Smokescreen asked. The medic spun towards him, and Smokescreen pointed to where the two humans were walking away.

"Scrap! Smokescreen, don't just stand there! Stop them!" Ratchet shouted, racing forward. Smokescreen collapsed into his alt mode and sped forward, even as Lae and Miko sprinted through the Ground Bridge.

Just before the portal closed, he made it through, transforming rapidly when he reached the other side. Miko and Lae had already disappeared. How did they manage that? It just didn't add up. He could see Lae trying to, in her own words, "escape my prison of stone and metal" but Miko loved hanging out at base, and talking. He suddenly felt like an idiot. Of course! Just listen to hear Miko talking! That girl couldn't be quiet if it was the difference between life and death.

He turned up the volume on his audio receivers, and soon heard Miko babbling, "So, what's this emergency meeting for? When do I get a new name? Are there codes I have to learn? What are you planning on talking about at this meeting? Can I get a cool new outfit? Are we going to war?"

Finally, Lae snapped, "Miko, shut up! I brought you to this meeting because there is no other place in the world that is safer, and until we determine your powers, keep your mouth shut, don't talk to anyone, and **especially **don't tell anyone your name! If you tell someone your name, there are Freaks with the power to steal your identity, your voice, they can control you, shape-shift into you, and there's even a Freak who can steal your very soul just by knowing your name. So, no name, got it?"

Miko must have nodded, because there was utter silence for once. Cautiously, Smokescreen headed toward the voices. He looked around the corner, just in time to see Miko and Lae disappear into an underground tunnel. Great. Espionage. Not his strong suit. Just because his cousin could live up to the name "Prowl" and said cousin also had a mate who was head of Spec. Ops, didn't mean Smokescreen was good at sneaking around. Luckily, he would have a little help. Extremely pleased that he's had the sense to snatch the phase shifter, he activated the device and literally dove into the ground.

The tunnel system was massive. However, he just had to move towards the voices. He followed the twisting tunnel system, and almost walked right into the room, nearly stepping on Lae and Miko. When the two girls entered the room, the mass of people on the main floor saluted. Lae nodded to them. Then she reached the stone stage area. The people seated there stood and gave a respectful bow to Lae, who nodded again before taking her place at the front of the stage, with Miko to her right and a little behind her.

"My people, you all saw the news broadcast. You heard what Nicole Mear, may she rest in peace, said before she died. The time for peace has come to an end. However, we are not without mercy," Lae began, and then a new voice spoke up.

"Mercy? Have you gone insane? Those savage beasts never showed us any mercy! Why should they get any mercy?" The crowd parted, revealing a boy with bandages across his face who simply glared at Lae.

"Silence! We will not stoop to the human's level. They will be given a two-day notice before we make a move. Maybe you should not speak out against me Switchblade, because I honestly know what I am doing," Lae replied calmly, meeting Switchblade's gaze.

Switchblade's eyes narrowed and he snapped, "You disrespect our departed leader by delaying the war! If I were leader-"

"Switchblade, hold your tongue. You speak out of turn, and disrespect our **new **leader. This blatant disrespect and idiocy is why you shall never be leader," someone else spoke up. Smokescreen switched his gaze to the speaker. A frail young girl stood behind Miko and Lae, glaring at Switchblade. Lae nodded to the girl to show she appreciated the support.

However, it seemed Switchblade wasn't quite done yet. "You are unfit to lead!" he shrieked, and then flung himself at the stage. Smokescreen's instinctive programming flared to life, and he almost ran out of hiding to protect Lae, but a sudden movement made him pause, and then the clang of metal hitting metal filled the air.

Smokescreen turned towards the sound, and his processor stalled.

It seemed Miko had also acted on instinct by throwing herself in front of Lae to intercept the attack from Switchblade. Where it was only Switchblade's **hands** that were litterally as sharp as knives, Miko's hands had converted to form swords. Gone was the cheerful, bubbly punk girl, leaving only a feral animal with a dangerous power in her place. Oh, sure, Miko still **looked **the same, but her eyes blazed with a red fury, and it seemed her whole body had changed, until she was made completely of steel.

Miko and Switchblade glared at each other, each testing the strength of the other, and both unable to gain an advantage.

**"Enough! Switchblade, you are banished! I want you gone, and you will never return!" **Lae finally shouted, and Switchblade was left with no choice except to pull back from his fight with Miko, turn, and with one last growl, he stormed away from the stage, quickly disappearing from sight.

There was silence for a moment, as though the world was holding its breath, and then Lae broke the silence, "Sonar, you are to be on high alert. If there is anything even remotely out of place, report it directly to me. Flamethrower, Soul Stealer, take your teams and run patrol across America. We want nothing to go wrong in our future territory. Immortal, I need you to help me prepare a message I will send to the President. As for the rest of you, be on your guard, do not allow yourselves to fall behind on your physical health. War is upon us, and everyone must be ready. That is all. Dismissed."

The Freaks soon began filtering out, and Smokescreen had to back into the wall to avoid being seen. His processor was swimming from all this new data. Lae was going to start a war? Why? Would she target any of the Autobots or Decepticons? It was too risky to just brush it off. Processor made up, Smokescreen turned to leave to he could report to Optimus.

* * *

And that's chapter 7! Sorry for the wait; I hope it was worth it! And look, it's a longer one! So, what do you think? Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter kind of takes places just before the episode "Patch" and ends after the end of the episode.

Now so far, at the way it's going, this is shaping up to be a ten-chapter story and an epilouge after the tenth chapter. So it's not very long, and will most likely end at the last episode of Transformers Prime, I think. There might be a sequel, but that all depends on what the readers want.

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...** [Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 8

He sat above the world, overlooking it all. It was so inferior, with its ugly organic waste. All things organic were just disgusting. How could those wretched Autobots stand it? Ah, no matter. The world would soon be destroyed, and at the hands of one of those organics, no less! There was something about that irony that just delighted him.

Of course, how would this come to pass if none of the Freaks could be found? He found himself quickly losing patience with his crew. First, they lost the Star Saber, then, those strange key-like things. On the bright side, though, he had managed to make a weapon to destroy that blasted Star Saber, and now the Decepticons were back on top. If only he could capture that little Freak, then the war would come to a screeching halt, leaving him victorious.

"Lord Megatron, we have located the Freaks' base of operations," Silas said as he entered the command room unannounced. Megatron was more than a little annoyed by this. Silas really did not know when to quit. The instant he was no longer of any use, he would be disposed of, and Megatron knew that Knock Out was just desperate to dissect Silas as some twisted form of revenge for his fallen sparkmate.

Megatron didn't mind at all. In fact, he encouraged Knock Out, saying how Silas was so confident, walking around the warship in Breakdown's body, taunting the medic. He knew Knock Out was on the verge of losing it, but he didn't care. An angry medic was better than a depressed medic.

"Excellent. Soundwave, send Dreadwing and Knock Out after them," Megatron called to his communications officer, who stood nearby. Soundwave, ever the silent mech, simply nodded and turned away.

"There is more, my Lord. Starscream has offered a truce, of sorts. He wishes to speak to you," Silas continued. Megatron scowled slightly, but nodded in agreement. The warlord rose and left the command center, leaving Soundwave to work.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

Everything was on track. The message to the President was edited and ready to be sent, the troops were in place should the Americans refuse to comply, Sonar was keeping a close eye on the Cybertronians and humans, and Switchblade was finally out of her way. So why did she still feel so uneasy?

She felt like there was something looming on the horizon, something not even her seers could see in the future. It was close; she glanced up and stared blankly at the wall in the underground bunker. The darkness they had all sensed almost a week ago was coming closer, ready to crash down upon them like a wave stirred up from a hurricane. She couldn't stop it, her advisor's couldn't stop it, no one could stop it. The darkness would set in motion a series of events that would effect her people for years to come.

Lae was jolted out of her thoughts when the door opened and someone entered. Lae glanced up, and then glanced back down at her messages. They were all reports from her agents that she had to look over, approve, and confirm. "Puppetmaster...the troops are concerned. They all sense the darkness coming closer. Too close for comfort. We may need to evacuate the base." Lae paused, considering her advisor's words. Normally she might be concerned; the girl was not acting herself, but Lae now knew that since she had put Miko in a position of power as her second in command and bodyguard, Miko had matured and took everyone else into account.

Finally Lae sighed and looked up at her friend, "You may be right, Razor. Evacuation might be our best bet to avoid this darkness. Any ideas on what it might be?" Before Lae had even finished asking the question, Miko was shaking her head.

"No one has a clue. Our seer is blind to whatever it is, our warriors are on edge, Sonar can't get a lock on it, and everyone is worried. They fear our rebellion will be stamped out before it can even begin. And we have no idea how the humans even found out about this base or our plans for the war. I suspect a traitor in our midst. What do you think?"

Lae thought for a moment. Miko's assumption was logical, but there were holes in her theory. "Humans could not project this darkness on us, and there is no possible way they could be detected, and no one would sell us out to the humans. I fear we are dealing with aliens," Lae said with another sigh. Miko paused, and simply stared at her leader for a moment.

"You think it's the Decepticons?" she finally asked. Lae nodded. It made perfect sense. The humans were frail creatures and were incapable of anything really, and the Decepticons were powerful aliens from another world. Lae's own powers were useless against them, and it would make sense if others were blind to them as well. The only thing that gave them insight to this dilemma was their natural ability to sense something that was off, or something that was coming at them.

Just as Lae reached her decision, an alarm went off. Lae reached for her communication device and put it in her ear. "Sonar, report! What is going on?"

Static reached her, and then Sonar spoke, "We're under attack! Some kind of robot is ripping our base apart! What should we do?" The normally calm and professional tactician and communications Freak had become a panicked girl, her voice nearly hysterical. You could throw almost anything at her, and she would barely blink, but giant alien robots were too much, even for her.

"Damn it. Sonar, evacuate the base! Have everyone scatter and meet up at the secondary base! Razor and I will keep them busy and we'll meet up with you all later," Lae snapped, and then the line went to static, indicating Sonar was gone and carrying out her orders.

Lae glanced at Miko, and the Japanese girl met her gaze. They seemed to read each other's minds. The two stood up and exited the room to face the Decepticons.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Prime, the Decepticons are mobilizing. What should we do?" Ratchet asked, turning away from the terminal to face his leader. Optimus was silent for a moment, and the other Autobot's gathered around him. Out of curiosity, Smokescreen peered at the screen that Ratchet had been studying, and then recoiled as though slapped.

"Prime, that's where Lae and Miko went last week! I couldn't pinpoint the coordinates, but I'd recognize that maze of underground tunnels anywhere; it took me forever to get out of them! I'm sure the Decepticons are there to steal the Freaks and use them as weapons!" Smokescreen exclaimed, rounding on Optimus. He looked slightly panicked. Despite how difficult Lae was to get along with, Smokescreen had become attached to her. He respected her, and acknowledged how challenging her life had been, and respected her even more because she trudged through it, never letting anyone tell her what she could and couldn't do. They weren't friends, but they acknowledged and grudgingly respected each other, if only a little.

"Miko's there? Optimus, we have to go! She could be killed!" Bulkhead exclaimed, stepping forward.

Slowly, the Prime nodded. "Ratchet, activate the Ground Bridge. We're bringing our human friends home."

* * *

That's chapter 8! What do you all think? More reviews would be nice, you know? So I can see what I'm doing right or wrong? Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is longer than the others to span a large distance of time, and I'm sorry this one took so long!

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...**

[Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

_'Blah' _are thoughts Lae hear through her powers

**Blah **is Lae replying using her powers

_"Blah" _is Sonar using her powers to talk to people

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 9

When the Autobots arrived on scene, the carnage was telling enough. The Decepticon commanders had fled, leaving only the Vehicons behind, fighting off the vicious Freaks that refused to back down. One Freak, a girl covered in thick black clothes and purple skin that peeked out along her arms, noticed them first.

"Freaks! Defensive formation Delta 2!" The Freaks abandoned their currents fights and formed a make-shift V-line, formed like a flock of geese when they fly together. Freaks that might be considered weaker had been pushed towards the back of the formation, while the ones that were stronger stayed at the very tip of the V shape.

Two Freaks, a boy and a girl, suddenly jumped forward, throwing their hands out as one towards two Vehicons. Fire burst from the boy's hands, while water was created by the girl. If not for the fact that they looked nothing alike, and the fire and water difference, it was like the two were mirroring each other.

The two Vehicons were easily defeated, and the two could have kept going, but all of a sudden, they stopped their attack, pulled together, and dropped to one knee. A pale boy who looked like a vampire dashed forward. The boy and girl cupped their hands, and vampire boy leaped up, landing on their hands. The other two pushed up and out, causing the vampire kid to go flying through the air, straight towards a large group of Vehicons. The vampire boy landed in the middle of the group, instantly vanishing from sight.

For a moment, they thought he was as good as dead.

They were proven wrong when, not even a minute later, many of the Vehicons fell to the ground, offline, and the Freak boy stood in the middle, seemingly drinking in the energy crackling through the air from the Vehicons lifeless shells. The boy's eyes were black and soulless. They were so black, it seemed one could drown in their dark depths. He grinned an evil vampire grin, and the Autobots were illogically terrified by this human's look. So were the Vehicons. Without a glance back, the rest took off, scattering to the four winds in an attempt to escape the demon boy.

The three fighters, the ones who had defeated a large group of Vehicons in mere minutes, pulled back to rejoin the admittedly small group.

"Friend, or foe?" one girl called out, stepping forward slightly. She had dark blond hair, headphones around her neck, and wore typical punk clothing. Nothing out of the ordinary among Freaks.

"Friend. We do not wish to fight you," Optimus replied, optics wary as he studied the rag-tag group. They didn't seem to be much of a threat and were very disorganized. But looks could be deceiving. They had shown that, despite their appearance, they were capable of organizing themselves and forming a coördinated attack, able to take out those who normal humans would run away from.

The girl nodded in acknowledgement and continued speaking, "I know who you all are. The Puppetmaster had me watch you for a few weeks. You kept her alive until she returned to lead us. For that, I thank you. As for who we are, we can not tell you are real names, you understand of course. It's simply too dangerous. But you may call me Sonar."

The girl with purple skin spoke next. "I'm Toxin, black eyes over there is Soul Stealer," the boy who looked like a vampire waved and gave another evil grin, "Fire is Flamethrower, water is Tsunami, then there's Ripjaws, Siren, Blackout, Lifeforce, Whirlwind, Mother Earth, Immortal, and Warp."

Each person waved as their name was called, but the only one who seemed even remotely friendly was Lifeforce.

"And, where is your leader?" Optimus dared to ask. He watched carefully for a reaction. Their eyes flashed with rage and sadness, before determination settled over it all.

"Optimus Prime, you must understand this. None of us are ordinary humans. But even we could not protect our leader or our second in command. As third in command, it is my job to step up and organize a search and rescue party. I know what these Decepticons are after; what they are planning. We will not leave the Puppetmaster or Razor with them any longer than nessacary. So, if you know their whereabouts, can give shelter, can get us there, we will aid you in regaining these Omega Keys and reclaiming your home," Sonar said as she stepped forward and glared right up at him.

This statement upset the group. How could this girl possibly know any of the things she spoke of? Had Lae or Miko told them?

"I know what you're thinking. No, I was not told. I found the frequency the information was on by mistake and took a look. Purely accidental, but my offer in assisting you still stands."

Optimus thought about it for a moment. Agent Fowler would not be happy if he brought more humans to base, but considering what he'd seen and just been told, these were not humans, they were very strong "Freaks" and would not stop until they had completed their "mission". He could not, on good conscience, leave them, only for them to chase after the Decepticons anyway. "Very well. Your help would be appreciated," Optimus finally said.

Sonar visibly relaxed and turned to her troops. "Alright Freaks! You heard the 'bot! We're heading out! Anyone wanna back out, speak now or forever go to the battle of death!"

No one spoke, so Sonar continued, "Warp, you and Immortal head to the other base and meet up with everyone else. Fill them in on what's going on, and Immortal is in charge until we return with Puppetmaster and Razor. Let's move out, Freaks!"

Warp grabbed Immortal's arm, and then in a flash of red light, they were gone.

The other Freaks went about their business. Siren picked up her guitar, looking at it mournfully as she saw the damage done. Soul Stealer grabbed some kind of device and stocked up on them, having about twelve when he was done. Toxin grabbed another heavy black coat, Lifeforce grabbed a first aid kit, just in case. Sonar had Flamethrower and Whirlwind pick up some heavy machinery, shouting, "Be careful with that!" when they almost dropped it.

The rest of the Freaks gathered little odds and ends, things with sentimental value and nothing they really needed.

"Optimus Prime, we're ready to go," Sonar said.

Arcee spoke up for the first time, "I just asked Ratchet to give us a Ground Bridge." No sooner had she spoken than a swirling green portal opened to their left, and they all headed out.

Smokescreen brought up the rear, and as he watched the Freaks walk ahead of him, he couldn't help but think of them as determined, slightly sentimental drones marching to war and certain doom, but still determined to win or die trying.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

Lae shouted in alarm as she was dropped into a containment unit aboard the Decepticon warship, which Miko had called the _Nemesis._

"You think you can hold us here? Think again, glitch-headed 'cons! We're Freaks! We won't give up; you're as good as dead!" Miko shouted at the two retreating Decepticons, one whom Lae recognized as the one who had attacked her a few weeks ago.

"Razor, shut up! I'm trying to think!" Lae shouted, using their Freak names purposely. No need for these aliens to know their real names.

Miko, thankfully, fell silent, and Lae allowed her mind to wander, tentatively reaching out to every mind aboard the warship. There was a massive amount of those non-sentient drones she had taken out, and an even greater number of primitive minds, all tied as one called a "hive mind", and finally there were about six higher minded Decepticons. She gently probed their brains for information, careful not to be detected, and being careful to not be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of information there was.

The red 'con called Knock Out, _'I can't wait until Lord Megatron says we no longer need that copycat. I'll dissect that abomination and avenge Breakdown at the same time! Oh, but I'll still have to seek and destroy Arachnid...'_

The flying 'con, Dreadwing, _'I can't believe Megatron let that treacherous worm Starscream come back, knowing that he killed Skyquake! I want to kill him! First, I'll give the Autobots a one-up. This faction is no longer worth my time.'_

The one Dreadwing mentioned, Starscream, _'I can't believe I'm back with the Decepticons! How wonderful! I finally feel a little safer, and Knock Out gave me a new T-cog! Oh, joy! ...Ugh, I sound like a sappy femme in my head. Good thing no one else can hear my thoughts...'_

Lae snickered at that last one. Oh, if only he knew.

Next, Megatron, their leader, _'Hm...how to make those Freaks obey me? Are they noble like Optimus? Would they comply if I threatened little humans? Hm...maybe I should just kidnap those other little pets Prime's team has...'_

The silent one, Soundwave. His thoughts intrigued Lae, _'Why am I even here anymore? Megatron has gone off the deep end, Starscream is corrupt, Dreadwing is plotting something to help the Autobots, the only one I don't find annoying is Knock Out, and he's become obsessed with avenging Breakdown. I wish I could scream like those humans. It seems to make them less angry and annoyed. Maybe I should just leave the planet and become a neutral? ...No, if Rumble and Frenzy come looking for me, they'll look first for Megatron, and if I'm not here when they come back, he might kill my younglings...'_

Finally, Lae reached for the last relatively advanced mind, _'...Help. I can't return to the Well. There's some organic thing in my helm.'_

Lae recoiled in shock. There were two minds in the last Decepticon! She reached out again, _'Hello? Who are you?' _

**I am Puppetmaster, a Freak. Who are you, and why are you trapped?**

_'They call me Breakdown. You're a human-Freak, aren't you? I've learned about your species a little from this organic being in my head.'_

Lae reached a little more when the signal became static, **Who did this to you? I might be able to expel their subconscience so you can be at peace.**

_'He calls himself Silas. I don't think you can get him out of my head though.'_

_'He's right, Lae, you can't kick me out. I've become one with the machine.'_

Lae almost pulled away when the second mind, who had been unaware of her presence, suddenly spoke. Silas...she knew him, and she'd recognize his voice anywhere, **Uncle, you are not "one with the machine," you've become an abomination! Freaks are better than what you have become!**

_'Now, now, Lae, no need for that. Remain calm and rest is advised. Megatron will be asking a favor of you and your little Freak friend sooner rather than later.'_

The way he spoke... **You bastard! You turned my file over to that warlord, didn't you? What the hell is your problem?**

_'Look after your own skin before any other's. Isn't that what my brother used to say, hm?'_

Lae started cursing up a storm at him, but his mind had already withdrawn from the conversation, leaving only Breakdown clinging to her as though she was his only hope, which she likely was.

_'You've got to convince Knock Out it's in his best interest to dissect this organic inside me so I can be free, in one way or another. I normally don't beg, but you're the only one who can hear me and I can't very well threaten you, but please! Please convince Knock Out!'_

**I normally don't make a habit of helping others unless it benefits me...but I hate my Uncle Silas, so I'll help. Just wait, Breakdown. I'll get Knock Out for you.**

Then Lae pulled away from Breakdown to reach for Knock Out's mind, only to pause. She couldn't find it...maybe he was out of range of her powers. Soon, she became bored waiting for the red 'con, and let her mind wander.

Strange...now there were only four advanced minds on the ship. She brushed all of them carefully, wondering who was missing.

Dreadwing and Knock Out. She couldn't find them anywhere on the ship.

"Shit," Lae muttered, and reached for Megatron and Soundwave's minds. They'd probably know where the two had gone.

Soundwave, _'I think Knock Out is going crazy. He swears he can still feel and sense Breakdown, but Breakdown's dead. Now we're stuck with that ignorant organic inside Breakdown's body. I wonder why Megatron sent a mentally unstable mech to retrieve Prime's pets?'_

**Ha, funny, Soundwave. Doesn't know Breakdown's still hanging around. ...Shit, I think I said that out loud.**

Quickly, she withdrew from Soundwave's mind before he figured it out. Hopefully, he hadn't even heard that.

So, that answered that question. Knock Out had gone after Jack and Raf. But there was no mention of Dreadwing, so where had the flying 'con gone? Probing Megatron's mind provided no answers about Dreadwing. Although, she was interested to learn his plans.

He had something called the Omega Keys hidden away on the ship, and he planned on using Freaks to destroy Team Prime and enslave all humanity. He'd captured Raf and Jack as insurance, to make sure Optimus Prime complied with any and all requests he made, and...Lae now knew every plan, every step he was going to take.

Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Prime! You're job is to stop the Decepticons, _**NOT START A DAY-CARE!"**_Agent Fowler bellowed upon their arrival at base. Apparently, he'd stopped by, found everyone gone, and Ratchet had no choice except to tell him what was going on.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stuck-Up Government man, but we don't need watching. I am twenty-seven years old; I think I can take care of myself," Sonar snapped as she stepped forward. Everyone recoiled in shock; the girl only looked about sixteen!

"Oh, come on! You can't seriously be that old! You must be delusional!" Fowler snapped.

"I'm thirty!"

"I'm twenty-two!"

"Ditto!"

"Hey, Toxin is thirty-one!"

"Don't tell them how old I am!"

"Sonar started it!"

Sonar rubbed at her temples and shouted, "Freaks, shut it!" They all fell silent. "Thank you. Now, you seem to misunderstand something about Freaks," Sonar began, and then gestured for Lifeforce to continue.

"Freaks age like humans, but when their powers develop, the aging process slows. At a certain age, you will stop completely aging in appearance even though you've been alive for maybe forty some years. We are healthier, and have longer lives than any average human. In fact, if you looked back in the Bible, Japheth, one of Abraham's sons, aged rather slowly as well, and the day he died, some say he didn't look a day over eighty," Lifeforce said, her look professional, and her tone even more so.

"Not. Possible." Fowler said through gritted teeth.

"It's not possible for Freaks to exist, or alien robots from another planet, and yet, here we are," Siren pointed out.

Other Freaks muttered in agreement, glaring at Fowler as though he was the devil in disguise.

"Look, we can stand here and argue all day, or we can work together to stop these Decepticons!" Sonar snapped, glaring equally at each person.

Optimus nodded, eager to get away from this conversation and back on track with everything else in life, "She's right. As long as the Decepticons have those two Freaks, they have too much power. We must find them."

"Believe me, Optimus, I've tried! I try to get a lock on the Decepticon warship, but every time I almost have the frequency, they're gone again! No doubt thanks to Soundwave," Ratchet muttered the last part under his breath, typing frantically at his station.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Sonar offered, walking over to stand at Ratchet's feet. The Autobot medic looked down at her doubtfully. "If you would be so kind as to lift me up," Sonar continued, gesturing to the machine. Ratchet shot a glance at Optimus, who nodded. Still looking displeased, Ratchet lifted Sonar up and set her down on the machine.

Sonar studied it for a moment, placing her hand against it as though she was blind and could only do this through touch. "Ah-ha! The machine is not tuned properly. Luckily for all of us, it does not need to be tuned for me to use it as an amplifier," Sonar explained, pulling her headphones on and closing her eyes.

A wave of energy passed through the building. The Autobots recoiled, but the Freaks went absolutely still, stopping their conversations and turning to Sonar. Their eyes had all glazed over, and they seemed to be having a mental conversation.

_"Sonar, what's going on?" _Immortal's voice rang through Sonar's headphones.

_"Not now, Immortal! I'm searching for our leader!" _Sonar snapped, and then mentally disconnected from Immortal.

In the background, Sonar could hear the other Freaks in the immediate vicinity speaking quietly to each other, unused to such strong reception from Sonar. With great difficulty, she blocked them out and expanded her senses farther, reaching for Puppetmaster and Razor.

Minds brushed hers, Freaks she knew, Freaks she didn't know, humans, they all rushed past as she searched.

Then, high above the clouds, she sensed a familiar brain frequency, and she latched on to it. When she opened her eyes, she saw through the Puppetmaster's eyes. Of their own accord, the machine she was sitting on sprang to life, feeding a live video feedback to the base as Sonar began to converse with her leader.

_"Puppetmaster, where are you? We will rescue you and destroy your captors," _Sonar stated.

**Sonar? No, stand down. I will give you an order when I need you to mobolize our troops, **the Puppetmaster replied.

_"But, leader!" _Sonar protested.

**Stand down. That's an order. Now stop speaking and start relaying anything I send to you to the Autobots and our fellow Freaks.**

With a resigned sigh, Sonar withdrew slightly from her leader's mind and broadcast whatever was sent to her.

"By the Allspark," Ratchet gasped in wonder as he was databurst a file from Sonar's mind. It contained schematics for every Decepticon, showed detailed information on how the warship functioned, and files upon files of Megatron's plans. They also recieved a message saying the Decepticon Dreadwing had dumped the Forge of Solus Prime in the desert, hoping the Autobots would retrieve it.

"I will retrieve the Forge of Solus Prime. Everyone else, prepare for war," Optimus ordered. The other Autobots scattered, while Optimus exited the base.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Time to go, my little weapons," Knock Out practically sang as he came to retrieve Miko and Lae to hand them over the Megatron. Lae rolled her eyes. Was it possible for Decepticons to get high? This one sure acted like it. However, she had a job Breakdown wanted her to perform.

**Hey, you know, you should dissect Silas. That thing is an abomination. Get that ugly organic out of Breakdown **Lae sent the thoughts at Knock Out, and as the Decepticon was approaching Megatron, he faltered, glancing around in confusion, before shrugging and continuing to walk.

Frustrated, Lae tried to enter his mind again, only to be hit by a wall of static. She gasped quietly and glanced around. Then noticed Soundwave. The Decepticon TIC stood off to the side, seemingly watching carefully.

_'Talk: what do you mean? Breakdown: alive?'_

**You don't have to talk life that you know. I heard your thoughts earlier. And Breakdown may or may not be alive; I'm not certain. All I know is when I heard Silas' thoughts, there were two minds, one claimed to be Breakdown, and wanted me to convince Knock Out to dissect Silas.**

_'...Very well. I suspected Breakdown was still alive. I will speak to Knock Out... Thank you, young Freak...'_

Then, Soundwave was gone, and Megatron was taking Miko and Lae through the Space Bridge in air-proof containers.

* * *

That's chapter nine! It was long. Don't worry; there will be more action next chapter, which will very likely be the last chapter. Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is longer, at least as long as last chapter.

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...**

[Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

_'Blah' _are thoughts Lae hear through her powers

**Blah **is Lae replying using her powers

_"Blah" _is Sonar using her powers to talk to people

:comm. link:

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Chapter 10

Cybertron was a ravaged wasteland. Nothing had been spared the effects of the war. The Decepticons seemed to cringe when they saw what remained of their home. Could it get any worse? Maybe, maybe not. That was why Megatron had brought the Freaks.

Freaks, to him, translated into extraordinary super-powered manual labor. Now, the real question was, would the other Freaks follow their leader here? How else would he capture them if they didn't? Ah, well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it, as the humans say.

He turned to his troops. Silas was carrying Lae's container, while one of the drones held Miko's.

Lae was calmly staring at him, her green eyes placid and knowing. It was very...eerie. As if she knew the outcome before the battle had even begun. There was something about these Freaks, something that set them apart from all species he had ever met in his extremely long life.

"You'll fail. You don't stand a chance. The Autobots will defeat you, and the Freaks will have revenge. You might as well give up," Miko challenged, standing up in her container and glaring at him. Contrary to Lae, Miko's brown eyes blazed with fury and hate, as though there was a storm brewing within. They were as different as night and day sometimes, but after monitoring them for a while, he had learned that they were actually very similar. Lae was just better at hiding her nearly uncontrollable dark side.

"You fail to comprehend your situation. I do believe we've won," Silas spoke up. That smug bastard. Megatron wanted nothing more than to set Knock Out loose on the abomination, but that was not possible. Yet. Soon, Silas would be no more.

"Don't count on it, Uncle. I do believe I know something you don't know," Lae spoke up. Ah. There it was. That evil glint to her eyes, the mischievous smile. She knew something, and from the way her evil side was showing itself, it was coming soon.

Megatron, enraged, stomped over to the container and snatched it away from Silas, determined to question Lae, only for explosions and gunfire to distract him. The warlord spun around. Prime.

The Autobots spun through the fray, destroying all in their path, a look of determination on all of their faces; they were after the Omega Keys.

"Something you didn't know, am I right?" Lae asked quietly. Megatron glared down at the Freak, ignoring the dark shadow that flickered across her eyes. She had known that Team Prime was here!

If he could define Lae in a few words? Sneaky Little Bitchy Freak.

"It doesn't matter. Decepticons, destroy Team Prime!" Megatron roared. He would never let them win. If he couldn't rebuild Cybertron in his own image, it wouldn't be rebuilt.

"I don't think so, Megatron," Smokescreen said, appearing from nowhere, dropping the Spark Extractor, and then disappearing again as the device activated, zapping all the drones in range.

Enraged, Megatron drew his Dark Star Saber and threw it at the Spark Extractor. Lae watched with wide eyes as it hit the device dead on, and then it shattered like glass. The warlord slowly, calmly, walked down to the sword and picked it up. He still carried Lae, and Silas followed confidently with Miko, who he had taken from the drone.

"Lord Megatron, the Autobots have taken the Keys and are heading for the Omega Lock," one drone said, running over to the warlord.

The poor drone never saw it coming, which was a blessing in and of itself. Megatron swung his sword effortlessly and sliced through the drone's body, separating the upper half from the lower half.

:Starscream, bring our...insurance, and some reinforcements.:

:Of course, Lord Megatron:

Lae could not hear this internal conversation, because she was unable to reach frequencies, she could only enter the mind, but she had a feeling that Megatron was calling for backup and putting his plan into motion.

Which meant Team Prime wouldn't know what hit them. Now, she had been inclined to sit back and let the Autobots do all the work, but now she knew she couldn't. They would never attack when Megatron put his plan in motion, considering the stakes, but...Freak assistance was one thing no one counted on except for the Freaks themselves. This is what Lae liked to call the "F Variable." Yes, "F" usually meant something bad, and in a sense, it was bad. For the enemies.

F Variable, a.k.a, Freak Variable. The unpredictable tactic, the wild card. Whatever you wanted to call it, it was better than anything any enemy could ever come up with.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

Sonar opened her eyes suddenly, and everyone froze. The only Autobot left, Ratchet, didn't seem to notice. "Freaks, ready yourselves. Those who need it, grab some filters. Where we're going, the air is toxic. Siren, when we get there, we're going to need a spell. Mother Earth, take care of any natural obstacles, and then create new ones for our enemies. Soul Stealer, be cautious with the souls you take; we don't want to hurt our allies. Toxin, be careful in general; don't lose control. Lifeforce...we're going to need you to do that little...trick...we talked about. You're ready for it, yes?" Lifeforce nodded timidly.

Sonar nodded and then continued, "Everyone else, in groups. Flamethrower and Blackout stick together, Tsunami, Whirlwind, and Ripjaws, you three are a group. I'll be freeing Puppetmaster and Razor. Everyone else, chaos. Make it happen."

Nods all around, and everyone went about the base, grabbing their gear.

"Filters, who needs 'em?" Toxin called out.

"Has anyone seen my guitar?" Siren exclaimed frantically.

Throughout it all, Sonar stood patiently, awaiting her cue.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

The confrontation at the Omega Lock couldn't be anymore tense. "Prime, I suggest you hand over the keys and surrender. We have the upper hand," Megatron gloated. Lae rolled her eyes; typical villain. They always thought they'd won, and then they were surprised when the tide turned and they lost.

"Why would we do that, Megatron?" Right on track.

"I'm so glad you asked." Oh, come on, how predictable can you get?

Cue Space Bridge from Decepticon side. As she knew, Starscream, Soundwave, and Knock Out stepped out, with Starscream and Knock Out carrying two containers with Raf and Jack inside.

Lae closed her eyes and called out, **Sonar, now.**

Cue Space Bridge from Autobot side. Lae's eyes snapped open as she watched her own troops come through.

Toxin came first. The purple skinned girl inhaled deeply, taking in the toxic air with relish, and then she grinned.

After her came Sonar, who looked around with a critical eye, her headphones pulled over her ears and dark sunglasses across her eyes. She was professional and emotionless.

Then came Soul Stealer. His hair hung across his eyes, and when he looked up, his black eyes caught a glare, making him look like a shark. He grinned his infamous vampire grin and stepped forward to stand by Sonar. A filter blinked it's blue light on his neck, indicating the device was active.

Fourth was Lifeforce. Compared to the others, she was not nearly as threatening. She twisted her long blond hair nervously and would touch the filter on her neck every so often, as though afraid it would turn off.

Flamethrower and Blackout were next, seeming to race each other to get through the portal first. Filters blinked on both their necks.

Tsunami, Ripjaws, Whirlwind, and Mother Earth all came out, one right after the other. Each of them also had on a filter.

Finally came Siren, and with her came the music. Her eyes had gone completely white as she cast her spell; the spell she had been specifically ordered to cast, the undertone for the spell being "Our Solemn Hour" originally by Within Temptation.

"You have taken our leader and our second in command. This is unacceptable. As third in command, and a powerful Freak advisor, I order you to release them and surrender, or suffer the consequences," Sonar said, her voice full of power, matching the undertones of the song. It was something no one but a Freak could pick up on.

Megatron stared for a moment, and then he started laughing. It was strange to hear the Decepticon warlord's mocking laughter, and Lae decided she didn't like it at all. It was just too strange. So she shouted so all could hear, "Freaks, Seek and Destroy!"

That got the Decepticons' attention.

Siren pulled out her guitar, and the music suddenly became unbearably loud, weaving a tight spell over all of the battlefield. The haunted sound confused the Decepticons, but seemed to raise the Autobot's and Freak's spirits.

[Should we fight? What if Raf, Jack, Miko, or Lae get hurt in the crossfire?] Bumblebee beeped as he watched the Freaks spring into action. Sonar was already running at the Decepticons holding the containers.

"Hold your breath!" Toxin shouted to the other two Freaks, even as Sonar let out a glass-shattering scream. The Decepticons all clutched at their audio receivers, even as the glass of the containers holding Miko and Lae shattered, and the two Freaks fell to the ground. Sonar ran over to them and handed them both filters.

The two attached them to their necks, and blue light flickered and there was a beep as a blue shield materialized for a brief second before fading. Miko grinned fiendishly, and her arms transformed into swords as she said, "Let's kick some ass."

Like a drill she was off, spinning her arms together like a drill and jumping around like a kangaroo. She had no trouble jumping up to drill through Decepticon sparks.

Silas was running towards Lae, who had her back turned, but Mother Earth intervened, stamping her foot on the ground. What should have done nothing was actually an incredible feat where the ground split open, swallowing Silas whole, and then slamming shut like a door, forever trapping Silas under Cybertron's surface.

Decepticon drones were falling left and right, all thanks to the Freaks and their incredible powers, but the commanding Decepticons who had Jack and Raf had disappeared.

"Autobots, find our human allies, save them, and protect them!" Optimus ordered, and the Autobots charged into the fray. They all fought bravely against the incredible odds, but they were simply outnumbered. All too soon, all the Freaks and Autobots had been herded into a circle, with the commanding Decepticons, Raf, and Jack, still MIA.

"Surrender," one drone ordered in a monotone voice.

"Not in a million years!" Smokescreen snapped before anyone could answer.

A thousand blasters charged up, and the spell still playing via Siren faltered, but came back full force a moment later.

"Lifeforce, remember what we talked about earlier? Now would be a perfect time to..." Sonar spoke up, then trailed off as the drones seemed to stare her down.

Hesitantly, Lifeforce dropped to one knee and placed the open palm of her left hand face down. For a moment, there was nothing. Then, a brilliant green light split the dark night, traveling in spiral cracks to cover the ground in haphazard patterns. The ground started to tremble. There was a roll of thunder, and a crack like lightning. Cracks opened in the ground, pouring more of the brilliant light into the air. Lifeforce stood up, throwing her glowing hands into the air, and then the cracks opened wider, until large Cybertronian frames began climbing out, their optics a blinding green before fading to the normal Autobot blue.

"What the slag? Last thing I remember is pain, and then...nothing," a crimson Autobot said, looking around in confusion.

"No time to explain; the Decepticons outnumber us. We need your help!" Bulkhead called to them.

The drones looked very confused by this recent turn of events, and they faltered slightly, looking around at the Autobots and Freaks in confusion. They couldn't seem to understand how random Autobots long buried under the ground had seemingly come back from the Well of Allsparks.

"Well, Sides, lets show these Decepti-creeps why we were called the Terror Twins," the golden mech standing next to the crimson one said confidently. With identical smirks, the two leaped into action, and everyone else soon followed.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

Back at Autobot base, Ratchet was waiting rather impatiently for some kind of update. Really, they dared leave him hanging like this. When they all returned, Ratchet would be having some serious words with Optimus. It was unacceptable for him to be left out of something like this.

Ratchet jumped as the familiar sound of an incoming transmission rang through the eerily quiet and empty base.

"Prime?" Ratchet asked as soon as he answered, barely keeping the hope out of his voice.

"What? Nah, Doc-Bot. Just me, your favorite Wrecker," Wheeljack answered somewhat cheerfully. Ratchet really wanted to bang his head against a wall right now. Wheeljack got on his nerves at the best of times, and right now...he didn't even want to think about it.

"Anyway, Doc, I'm heading for base right now. Just thought I'd call in to check on Bulkhead. How's he doing? Up for any wrecking yet?" Wheeljack asked before Ratchet could reply. What was the point in the Wrecker asking questions if he wasn't going to let Ratchet answer any of them, honestly?

"If you must know, Bulkhead is currently on Cybertron with everyone else, fighting the Decepticons and trying to rebuild our home," Ratchet snapped. Wheeljack was honestly getting on his last nerve.

"Seriously? Wow. Looks like you've got a lot of explaining to do when I get there in a few klicks. Can't wait to hear about everything that's been going on," Wheeljack replied. Ratchet couldn't tell if the Wrecker was being sarcastic or serious, so he simply chose not to address it.

"Yes, well, I really must wait for a call from Prime so, goodbye," Ratchet said curtly, then quickly ended the call before Wheeljack could say anything. Then he continued to wait. Only to receive another call, this one from Nurse Darby.

"What?" Ratchet snapped, and then flinched, realizing who he'd just snapped at, although unintentionally.

"Ratchet, have you heard from Jack? He's disappeared, and he's not returning any of my calls; I'm really worried," June said, apparently ignoring the fact that he'd just snapped at her for no reason. Ratchet cycled a sigh through his intakes. He was not their guardian; it was not his job to watch them!

"No, I have not heard from Jack, or Miko, or Lae, or Raf, or any of the team! The only ones I have heard from is you and Wheeljack!" Ratchet snapped. If he was human, he would be screaming from anger and frustration right now. Doubts and worries were swirling around in his processor, drowning rational through and driving him crazy.

"Oh...well, will you contact me if you hear from him?" June asked. Ratchet took a deep intake, and forced himself to calm down.

"Yes, Nurse Darby, I will contact you if I hear from Jack, but for now I must stay off communications to await contact from Prime." With that said, Ratchet ended the transmission. He drummed his fingers against the edge of the equipment impatiently. It was a bad habit he had picked up from the humans. He was so focused on the screens, he didn't hear Wheeljack come in.

"Doc! Hey, Ratchet!" Wheeljack shouted as he walked over to the medic. Ratchet jumped and spun around, glaring at the grinning Wrecker, who looked all too pleased by the fact that he had managed to sneak up on the medic. "Aw, did I scare you, Doc?"

"Wheeljack! You are such an imbecile! You could have been an enemy, and I would have shot you! At least give some warning before you walk right in here! Call base on the comm.s and say you're here, or something! And another thing-" Here Ratchet cut off and suddenly grasped at his chest plates, his face screwed up in concern and wonder and awe.

"Doc?" Wheeljack asked hesitantly, reaching out to place a hand on the medic's shoulder.

"I don't believe it," Ratchet marveled aloud in awe, ignoring Wheeljack in favor of walking over to grab a medical scanner and running a scan over his chest plating. Wheeljack looked confused as to what was going on even as the device beeped an affirmative. "Impossible. They offlined long ago."

"Who did, Ratchet?" Wheeljack asked, calling the medic by his name for once.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, my bondmates, the Terror Twins," Ratchet replied faintly, his optics glazing over as he probed the newly awakened bond slightly, afraid that if he touched it, it would fade away like an impossible dream and leave him devastated like so long ago when he felt them offline the first time. He nearly cried at the wave of love that came back before both twins pulled away from the bond.

"Primus, thank you. I don't know how, I don't know why, but thank you," Ratchet whispered quietly, optics still glazed in awe. He seemed to have forgotten everything, so when the screen beeped again, indicating an incoming transmission, Wheeljack had to answer it.

"Yeah?"

"Wheeljack? What happened to Ratchet?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"Doc-bot is in some kind of shock 'cause he claims his bondmates are alive all of a sudden, so I guess I'm kind of in charge of all this technical hoo-haw until his processor comes out of crazy town," Wheeljack replied as he stood in front of the homemade machine. He could make sense of most of it, although not all of it. Optimus sighed over the comm.

"He is not crazy, the twins are alive again. But that is beside the fact. The Decepticons have retreated to Earth; we need a 'bridge. Also, our Freak allies are starting to fall to the Toxins. Alien-human pretenders or not, they will not last long."

Wheeljack was already locking in on their coördinates, "No problem. I just got a lock on the 'cons. ...They're right near the base. I can send you right to their 'fortress'," Wheeljack explained.

"Thank you, Wheeljack," Optimus said, and then ended the call. Wheeljack typed at the station, and watched the stats of the team carefully, pleased to see their positions change without a flaw. The former Wrecker shot a look towards the dazed medic.

"Sorry, Doc. I know you're a little loopy, but I got to help out with this battle," Wheeljack stated, even though he knew the medic wouldn't respond. As he suspected, Ratchet said nothing, so he collapsed into his alt mode and took off out of base. The Decepticons were so close to base, they obviously knew the Autobots were there; no point in hiding it now.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Freaks, this is our turf, and they dare desecrate it with their outrageous structures! Unacceptable! Lifeforce, I want every dead Autobot on this planet among the functioning again! Tsunami, Mother Earth, Whirlwind, Flamethrower, Blackout, I want the ecosystem thrown out of whack! Complete chaos is what we need people, let's go!" Lae roared to her troops as they arrived back on earth.

The Freaks jumped to obey, Whirlwind flying into the sky, and the other elementals also taking off in separate directions. Lifeforce held out her hands in front of her, her whole body lighting up a pure, healing green as she activated her powers.

Smokescreen stooped to be closer to Lae's height. The Freak girl turned to regard him as he gave her a lop-sided grin.

"Let's say we take out those Decepti-creeps, huh?" he asked. Lae smiled slightly and nodded. Smokescreen collapsed into his alt mode and opened the driver's door so Lae could climb in, which she did without pausing. The door snapped shut, and Smokescreen hit the gas, racing towards the tower Megatron had managed to build in little time. Vehicons tried to stop them, but Bulkhead, Miko, Sonar, Soul Stealer, Sideswipe, or Sunstreaker would always interfere.

**Razor, you and Bulkhead might need to back us up, **Puppetmaster called to her second in command.

"Roger that, Puppetmaster," Miko said aloud suddenly, turning away from the battle and racing after Smokescreen, calling to Bulkhead as she ran.

Her heart rate increased as Siren's spell switched to "Down" by Thousand Foot Krutch. "People used to tell me that I'm on my own," Miko muttered. Adrenaline chorused through her veins, her heart pounded in her ears. Everything in her path was destroyed; she felt stronger than ever, as though the song was powering her.

Leaping into the air, she turned her body to steel, and dove straight through a drone in her path. She hit the ground running.

"Mother Earth, gimme a boost!" Miko shouted as she ran. The nature-lover obeyed, shoving her fists up, and the earth underneath Miko exploded upwards, sending the girl flying through the air to attack a flying drone. She smashed straight through it, a grin crossing her face as she grabbed a piece of separated metal and, placing it flat like an improvised skateboard, she used it to go flying into the Decepticon fortress.

"You want to try to take me under, I'll never bow 'til I'm six feet under. Listen to the sound of rolling thunder, you can't break me, you'll never take me down," Miko sang as she sped through the base. Feeling the metal give, she leapt off and did a tuck-and-roll, quickly popping back to her feet afterwards to run off through the base, that same song seemingly stuck in her head.

She was strong! It was like being on an euphoric high. Dreams of grandeur suddenly seemed within her reach. Nothing could touch her, nothing could bring her down. Drones ran across her path, but she crashed through them. She was indestructible!

**Razor, I want every machine in this fortress destroyed! I'm shutting down these drones; permanently, **Lae's voice suddenly echoed in her head. Miko grinned and made a bee-line for the control room.

~E.l.s.e.w.h.e.r.e~

"Starscream! You fool!" Megatron hissed, turning on his treacherous second in command with the intent to maim in his optics. The slender Seeker cowered under his leader's fierce glare. When Megatron was bellowing as loud as he could, yes, that was scary, but when Megatron's voice was low, that was downright dangerous. That usually meant he was in a very really danger of being deactivated.

"It's not my fault, I didn't do it," Starscream blubbered, ducking behind Soundwave. Megatron wouldn't dare attack his loyal third in command, would he? Starscream sure hoped he wouldn't.

"Then whose fault was it? Certainly not Soundwave's," Megatron snapped, taking a threatening step forward.

"No, Megatron. It would be your own fault for crossing the Freaks," a new voice spoke up. The Decepticon high ranks snapped their helms around to see the small, half-alien half-human teenager, Lae.

"Foolish Freak! I am indestructible! You dare attempt to attack me on your own? Oh, how naïve. Vehicons, attack," Megatron ordered, that stupid smug look on his face. Lae wanted to hit him until that look was wiped off his face. However, that look faltered when no drones came running, and Megatron became confused, while Lae grinned fiendishly.

Megatron snapped his helm around to face the Freak, his optics cycling wide while he snarled, "You sneaky Freak! What have you done?"

Lae pretended to look offended, glancing around as though she thought Megatron was talking to someone else with wide-eyed innocence, "Why, me? You believe I did this?" Then, Lae smirked. "Yeah, it was nothing much. They all function similarly; it was a simple thing to go into all their heads and shut them down where they stand. And don't even get me started on those Insecticons. A hive mind, really? Too easy," Lae scoffed.

There was a rumble, and then the whole fortress trembled. Starscream jumped to his feet, while Knock Out looked alarmed. Soundwave, as usual, remained silent and impassive, but Megatron's optics narrowed in fury as he took a threatening step towards the Freak.

"Ah, and that would be my troops shaking things up outside to bring down your fortress, while one of my agents shuts down everything in here," Lae said wisely, her calm gaze never faltering as she watched Megatron closely. Her calm was never-ending, and that calmness indicated that she had everything under control; she was a puppeteer, and they had all fallen into the steps like good little marionettes. He was only now realizing that she had planned everything out exactly as it should be. In that instant, he had a respect for this strange child. Her diabolical plan came to fruition in ways he could never hope to achieve. She was a true mastermind.

The whole fortress began to shake again, collapsing in on itself as the outside ecosystem started to fall apart outside in an attempt to bring down the fortress. Megatron hesitated, unsure if they should retreat. As if drawn there, his optics wandered over to the Freak. She was now glaring darkly at him. **Leave leave leave! **Suddenly entered his processor.

"Retreat, and scatter. We'll regroup later," Megatron grudgingly said, grabbing Starscream's arm and racing out one way. Knock Out took off at a run towards the only grounder exit, but Soundwave just...stood there.

Damn, why won't he leave? Lae thought to herself as she wobbled unsteadily. The whole fortress was collapsing, she knew she needed to leave, but she couldn't until she was sure the Decepticons would get off her planet. Damn it Soundwave, leave so I can get out of here! Lae thought. Her brain was pounding against her skull. Was it swelling? I think I'm going to pass out, she thought faintly. Damn it! Karma's a bitch, was her last thought before she passed out.

* * *

There's chapter ten. There is an epilogue left, and I'll get it up tonight.


	11. Epilogue

The final chapter; the epilogue!

**In this story, you can expect...**

Mentions of slash between Cybertronians.

At least **one** important OC.

Cursing.

General teenage themes.

A Gothic girl who is violent, can be a total bitch, and something like mutant abilities, but isn't mutant abilities.

Possible OOC-ness, but I will try to keep that to a minimum.

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the things mentioned above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you need to know...**

[Blah] is Bumblebee's speech.

_'Blah' _are thoughts Lae hear through her powers

**Blah **is Lae replying using her powers

_"Blah" _is Sonar using her powers to talk to people

:comm. link:

Disclaimer-I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Danger is My Middle Name

Epilogue

Damn. That light is so bright, was her first thought as she slowly woke up. Wait. Bright light, never good. Besides, the last thing she remembered was being on the Decepticon fortress. So...was she dead? Lae bolted upright on her cot, fully awake now and looking around wildly. Her head pounded in protest against her movement, but she ignored it in favor of looking around. She was in a familiar medical ward in a Freak-owned building.

"Leader, be careful. You had massive brain damage, and you're still recovering. I had to speed your brain up to the point where you stopped aging; good thing it was close, otherwise who knows how long it would have taken to heal," someone spoke up from her left. The girl who had spoken stepped into her line of vision, and Lae found herself staring at one of the Freak healers, Thyme.

"How long was I out?" Lae asked, holding her head as she struggled to focus on the blood-red-haired Freak. The world was swimming out of reality, making her feel nauseous.

"About a week. It would have been longer if I hadn't gone in and changed your brain around. Razor was out for four days as it was, but her damage wasn't as bad as yours," Thyme explained, walking over to one of the many pure white cabinets and pulling out some medicine. Lae tried to follow the movement, but just ended up closing her eyes because the attempt made her feel sick.

"And the Cybertronians?"

"Gone. Took off the day after the big battle. All Decepticons, all Autobots, off our planet, and unable to inferfere with our plans," Thyme explained, walking back over to Lae and offering her a couple pills. Lae gladly accepted them, and took them without any water. As she waited for the medication to kick in, she closed her eyes and thought. Some part of her would really miss the Autobots. She had thought for sure that at least Smokescreen would stick around to say goodbye, but that was not the case. She had thought they were friends, but, perhaps not.

Lae shook her head. What was this? Sentimentality? After weeks, no, months, of preperation, she had to become soft-hearted now? Well, that's unacceptable. Why should she become a girl who dared think of others? No, not allowed. Others, that weren't Freaks, were worthless. They would always abandon you, leave you for dead. No one could ever care for a Freak except other Freaks, alien or not.

Lae opened her eyes as the door opened. Razor and Sonar both walked in. Razor looked like she had been crying, while Sonar had her sunglasses across her face again, leaving her expressionless as usual.

"Leader, our plans have been delayed because of our interference in the alien war, and then you were in a coma for a week. We need orders, Leader," Sonar stated, crossing her arms over her chest and Lae got the feeling the girl was glaring at her.

Lae looked away, staring out the window, thinking. Everything she had been through. Becoming the leader of the Freaks, putting plans into action that the former Leader had never dared to think of, defeating the Decepticons, befriending an Autobot...What would she do? She felt slightly torn.

"Puppetmaster?" Razor prompted quietly.

Lae snapped her head back around to face her subordinate officers. Her green eyes blazed with that fury, that hate, that diabolical cold-heartedness.

"Mobilize the troops. The war had begun."

* * *

Ahh! It's OVER! *GASP*

**Special thanks to- **Noella50881, Miss MayD2, Autobot Nightmare, nightfury97, AllSpark Princess, Grievousorvenom, SUX2BU, I-AM-NOT-A-MORON, Jgirl911, and warperchick for all the reviews! (Oh, and anyone I missed in this note, thanks! I don't think I missed anyone?) It's what kept me writing.

And warperchick, yes, Lae can speak German:)

And so, my friends, our story comes to an end. There may or may not be a sequel. That all depends on you!

Do me a favor? Review one last time?:)


End file.
